Eye In The Sky
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: My secoud song fic, based on the song 'Eye In The Sky'. I would say more, but it would spoil your fun of reading. Please review and enjoy the fic^_^_^


A.N-My 2ed song fic, enjoy. This takes place 5 days after her adventure from the Labyrinth. This song is 'Eye in The Sky' its song by, The Allan Parsons Project.   
  
Dedication-Demi  
  
  
Don't think sorry is easily said.  
Don't try, turn the tables instead.  
You've taken chances before.   
But i'm not going to give any more.  
Don't ask me, thats how it goes.  
Becouse part of me knows what your thinking.  
  
Sarah stared half-heartedly at the mirror. What had changed? Nothing. She still looked like the same dark-haired girl. But her blue eyes had lost their childish delight and filled with a more knowing. Not of mortal ways. But the look of one who had seen real magic. Who had seen a world many may only ever dream of. Danced in the arms of a Fae.  
Stood before one who had been many times more powerful then she herself, and defied him. It'd only been days from returning from the Underground but it seemed to be so much longer then that. She often woundered if he watched her? She shook her head gently at her foolishness. She'd banished him from her storys. From her life. Never would   
she see him agine. She sighed slightly and rose from her dresser seat. She glanced around her room. Sacred it still was for her. As it always would be. She turned and left her room shutting the door gently behind her. Her father, Step Mother and Toby had gone out for a while. After returning from the Labyrinth she'd actually tried to bridge a   
relationship with her, not that it did much good. Karen despised Sarah, and she knew it. She was the reminder to Karen that she was not the first love of her husbands life. They had asked her if she wanted to go with them, but Sarah had refused. Makeing up an excuse about homework that wasn't due for anouther 3 days. They had bought it and left.  
Though Sarah thought that they hadn't really wanted her along anyway.   
  
Don't say, words your going to regreat.  
Don't let your fire rush to you head.  
I've herd the accuasions before.  
And I ain't going to take anymore.  
Belive me, the sun in your eyes.  
Made some of the lies worth beliveing.  
  
Sarah looked out the window at the dark sky. She stared up at the swirling stars that glowed like dimands in their depths. She raised her eyes to stare into the deep, full, pale moon. What had she done? Wordlessly she threw open the door and ran out into the darkness. The moonlight guideded her as well as our warm obdent sun did with every   
passing day. Not that she really needed to see. Her feet knew the way. She ran into the park and practicly dove across the bridge. She stopped in the middle of the wood clearing. She'd tried to stay away from this place. Help make herself forget about him. But she cound't. No. This place was a part of her. She'd came her countless times  
practissing the lines of the Labyrinth. Wishing with all her heart that she was the girl in the story. Wishing she was the herion. But once her father re-married and had Toby. How she had dreamed she could wish the winning little brate away. But then that fateful night she had. And it had been then she relized what she had done. How cruely she   
had been to him. It wasn't Tobys fault. She'd refused the Goblin Kings offer of her dreams. Defied him at every turn. When she first saw him. How vibrent and powerful he had appeared. Just like the magical fae from her very dreams. So very handsom as well. She flinched inwardly as she thought he was handsom. Which was true enough, but  
still this was the fae that had taken her brother. becouse you asked him to. part of her mind hissed at her. "You need my cruelty Sarah, just as I need yours. We are well matched, you and I" the Goblin Kings words rung in her mind. Was she really so cruel? Not that it mattered now. Jar-- the Goblin King was forever banished from her life.   
She'd played his game and she had won. Many would wish to never see or hear his name ever agine. Yet Sarah felt an empty voide withen her that merely grew deeper at the thought of never seeing him agine.  
  
I am the eye in the sky.  
Looking at you.  
I can read your mind.  
I am the maker of rules.  
In the name of fools I can cheat you blind.  
And I don't need to see any more.  
To know I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
  
A cold wind drifted past her makeing her rubb her arms in a meager attept to keep warm. She stared back up into the sky. How could she miss him so much? "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."Sarah felt her gaze drop as she rembered his words so clearly. He'd offered her, her dreams and she'd refused. She closed  
her eyes as she rembered the ball room. The way he'd held her so close as they swirled in the room. She'd felt like the most beautiful women their. The way he'd looked at her as he'd held her so close. Then the kiss. He'd leaned forward to give her a kiss and she felt her mind swirl at the thought of what his kiss would actually be like. But she'd  
escaped his illosion. How easy it would have been to have stayed their. In her own personal world. Her dreams. All offered to her upon a silver platter. But she'd escaped his illosion. And maybe this was the way it was sopposed to be. She had to save Toby. Nothing. Not even her own dreams where worth the cost of loseing her own brother, be  
he only her half brother or not. She shook her head slightly. She could have never done it. The guilt would have followed her even in her dreams. She glanced around once more only to have her eyes widen as they fell on the clock. Her father and step mother would be home any minute! Turning she bolted from the clearing, and ran much faster  
then she ever thought possible. She never noticed the solo white owl that flew safely behind her. Its wide majestic wings manipulateing the wind at his will as it flew after the raven haired girl. Sarah saw the street in sight and not bothering to look since she saw no lights, she plunged across it. Only to gasp in terror and stop in mid run as she saw  
a car come barreling toward her and hit her in full run. The car hit her hard and she didn't even have time to gasp as the car proppeled her backward and off the pavement and into a shadowed black wall. The driver, scared of being sued or put in jail, floured the gas and the car speed off. Sarah leaned agenst the sky. The pain was unbeliveble.  
'I'm going to die.......'she thought fearfully,'I didn't even get to say...i'm sorry........Jareth? Wherever you are.....if you can even hear me.........I'm sorry......But I did what I had to do.......'Sarah coughed slightly as she pressed herself harder agenst the brick wall.   
  
Don't leave false illosion behind.  
Don't cry.  
I ain't changing my mind.   
So find anouther fool like before.  
Becouse I ain't going to live anymore.  
Beliveing some of the lies on all sides are deciveing.  
  
"Jareth?" she chocked out his name; hopeing agenst hope that maybe, just maybe she could see him one last time.   
  
Suddenly she herd the soft sound of ruffling feathers and could feel the soft feeling of flecks of dust and glitter touching her legs. She looked up her eyes hopeful. It was him. He stood as tall as before. His golden hair spread around his face like a crown. His deep missmatched eyes knowing all she knew not. His thin lips remained in the same  
position. No smirk crossed them. No mocking words left the thin, yet sensual lips.  
  
"Sarah......" her name sounded like a music when he said it. He knelt in front of her.  
  
A small smile creassed her full lips. Wordlessly she threw herself into his arms. She enhaled deeply of his sweet scent of magic. She hadn't relized it untill that momment how much she had truely missed him.  
  
"Jareth"she murmmered as she held him closer.   
  
He pulled away slightly to look at her closely. She was as baeutiful as he had rembered. Only now her long raven hair stuck to her pale high-cheekboned face. Though she was trying to look strong he could see the pain in her eyes. He cursed himself for not watching her closer.   
  
"Sarah, I can save you........all I ask in return is for you to come willingly to the Labyrinth with me.........forever."  
he spoke with slight hesitation.  
  
Sarah summened a small glare, but it was a mere shadow of the ones she'd given him in the past,"You come when I am at my weakest point and tempt me with my life only to get me back in your Labyrinth!"her words where harsh and pirceing as she spoke.  
  
Jareth narrowed his eyes,"Sarah, your wasted in this world. Come with me. Yes I tempt you with your life, only not in the manner you presume. Sarah, I can give you your dreams. I've been watching you for some time. Can you really say that you are happy here? Be truthful, my brave Sarah."  
  
I am the eye in the sky looking at you.  
I can read your mind.  
I am the maker of rules.  
In the name of fools.  
I can treat you blind.  
And I don't need to see anymore to know that I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind  
  
Sarah stared up into his eyes. He was right, she knew that. Life was so dull here. Filled with many who had lost the magic of dreams."Your right. I'm not happy here, Jareth. But what of those who know me? Will it not pain them to suddenly find me gone? What of my brouther? My father? My   
dreams are not worth their unhappyness." She said her words with regreat. Though she knew they were the truth. She'd denied her dreams before, and now for the sake of outhers she did it agine.  
  
Jareth shoke his head slightly. Always she put outhers infront of herself. What did she recieve in return? Nothing. He suddenly smiled,"Well, my dear, Toby could always come with us."  
  
Sarah's eyes brightened then darkened,"Its not fair for my father and Step Mother to lose their son."  
  
Jareth gave her a look,"I will wipe their memorys. They will not even rember they even had a son or a daughter for that matter."  
  
Sarah tilted her head,"You...you'd really do that for me? Even after...what happended?"  
  
Jareth nodded slightly, his eyes holding something that was emidetly hiden,"I always mean what I say, Sarah. You know that."  
  
Sarah nodded,"Then, yes, Jareth. If you do as you said, then I will go with you to the Underground......forever."  
  
Jareth laughed and he and Sarah disspeared in a cloud of dust and glitter. And not far away in a white house a young baby with a crown of whispy blound hair disspeared from his cribe. To go to a world of magic and delight, the home of the Goblin King himself, The Labyrinth.  
  
I am the eye in the sky looking at you.  
I can read your mind.  
I am the maker of rules.  
In the name of fools.  
I can cheat you blind.  
And I don't need to see anymore to know that I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
I can read your mind.  
  
  
  
  
A.N-Well, what did you think? Was it good? I hope you liked it^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
